


Le Fils Prodigue

by jellyfitzjelly



Series: La Guerre des Rois [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Family, Gen, birthday gift, referenced character death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfitzjelly/pseuds/jellyfitzjelly
Summary: Galessin rentre à Kirkwall après avoir aidé à assassiner le père du Prince Loth. Son père l'y attend.
Relationships: Galessin (Kaamelott) & Fingal de Kirkwall (OMC), implied Fingal de Kirkwall (OMC)/Brennus le Vertueux (OMC)
Series: La Guerre des Rois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Le Fils Prodigue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBlackWook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/gifts).



> Un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cec, le meilleur cadeau que j'ai reçu du destin dans cette vie. ♥  
> Cette ficlet se passe dans mon univers alternatif _La Guerre des Rois_.

Galessin s’avança dans la pénombre. L’église semblait être un tombeau géant, glacé et sifflant avec le bruit des rafales ; une dernière demeure prête à l’engloutir comme les vagues avaient engloutie sa mère. Au fond de la nef, près du chœur, une masse de ténèbres était avachie devant la grande croix de bois. Le souffle commença à manquer à Galessin, comme si cette marionnette sans fil était le roi revenu d’entres les morts pour se venger.

_Ce n’était pas moi._

« Tu oses montrer ton visage ici ? » résonna la voix brisée de son père.

Fingal se leva, tremblant, mais refusa de se tourner.

« Après le péché sans nom que tu as commis…tu oses revenir ? Tu oses te prétendre encore mon fils ? »

Galessin avait la gorge nouée. Il lui sembla être redevenu jeune garçon, recevant ici même les sermons de son père pour son manque d’assiduité dans l’étude des Saintes Ecritures. Seigneur Fingal n’avait jamais montré une quelconque affection pour lui. Il avait même semblé parfois à Galessin que son père lui en voulait de vivre alors que son frère pourrissait dans un sarcophage de pierre sous les lourdes dalles du chœur.

« Je te renie. »

Un rire amer échappa à Galessin.

« Tu ris, démon ?! » tonna Fingal, fonçant sur son fils avec rage.

« Ais-je jamais été votre fils, père ? J’ai souvenir que votre fils est mort il y a de cela bien des années. »

La gifle retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. La joue brûlante et le cœur gonflé de haine, Galessin offrit un rictus.

« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent jamais à Kirkwall. »

« J’aurait dû répudier ta mère, cette catin du diable, et te jeter du haut de la falaise ! »

Telles les vagues d’une tempête brisant des digues, la haine de Galessin se déversa brutalement en lui.

« Venant de la vieille pute du roi, je trouve ça franchement déplacé ! » cracha-t-il.

Fingal chancela, reculant comme un homme touché en plein cœur. Son fils ne lui laissa aucun répit.

« Toute l’Orcanie le sait, père, ne faites pas votre sucrée. Vous me faites vomir. Et dire que vous faisiez la morale à mère alors que deux semaines sur trois, vous étiez occupé à faire la salope à la cour. C’est peut-être vous que j’aurais dû étrangler, au final ! »

Galessin tourna les talons, déterminé à cacher ses larmes. Il laissa son père dans les ténèbres de son dieu absent alors que la tempête hurlait sa folie sur la ville embourbée et morte de Kirkwall.


End file.
